Bows And Eros
Bows and Eros is the 18th episode of the series Episode Guide *Psyche made Breakfast in celebration of Eros big day Valentine Day when Cronus giants knocks down the door . They are taken to Cronus lair . Valentine is in air at Olympus high Archie fears rejection from Atlanta while Theresa plans to buy Valentine Ballons for Jay . *Cronus plans to use Eros to spread his message of hate to new Olympia .Cronus magical Alter Eros arrow and inflict him with hatred . *Herry , Atlanta , Archie and Theresa are playing basketball When they are inflected by Hatred via Eros hate Arrows , they begin to argue *. Odie is doing a chemical experiment when he is shot by Eros arrows causing him to getting anfry with the results . Neil is looking at himself in the mirror when he is shot by Eros and he begins to hate himself . *Jay who is the only one who is no inflicted with wonders what going , he takes one og arrow that eros left behind to Aphrodite . Aphrodite informs Jay that arrows is oviously tainted with hatred . She tells that she bet that Cronus is holding his wife Psyche on a mountain somewhere . *To conteracts the effects of Eros hate Arrows manifest a love posion for jay to give to the other heroes . Jay give the love posion to Neil , Herry and Theresa however Archie and Atlanta continue to fingt amongst themselve . *Jay , , Odie and Neil head to Mount Olympia while theresa and Herry search for Eros , However they find out that it is going to be harder then it seem after find that eros can turn invisible . *After finding out that eros has failed , Cronus send out two Flying serpant to attack , Jay , Odie and Neil. after seeing jay sword fall to the ground both Archie and Atlanta break out of thier spell and go to help thier friends . * Theresa still have no luck in finding Eros , however After Hearing that Psyche is being held captive by Cronus , he head to Mount Olympia . *After a long fight The Heroes defeat cronus and Eros and Psyche are reunited and with a kiss love is restore across New Olympia Characters Heroes *Jay *Atlanta *Herry *Archie *Theresa *Odie *Neil Gods *Aprodite *Eros *Psyche *Cronus Episode Stills Bows and Eros 1.jpg Bows and Eros 2.jpg Bows and Eros 3.jpg Bows and Eros 4.jpg Bows and Eros 5.jpg Bows and Eros 6.jpg Bows and Eros 7.jpg Bows and Eros 8.jpg Bows and Eros 9.jpg Bows and Eros 10.jpg Bows and Eros 11.jpg Bows and Eros 12.jpg Bows and Eros 13.jpg Bows and Eros 14.jpg Bows and Eros 15.jpg Bows and Eros 16.jpg Bows and Eros 17.jpg Bows and Eros 18.jpg Bows and Eros 19.jpg Bows and Eros 20.jpg Bows and Eros 21.jpg Bows and Eros 22.jpg Bows and Eros 23.jpg Bows and Eros 24.jpg Bows and Eros 25.jpg Bows and Eros 26.jpg Bows and Eros 27.jpg Bows and Eros 28.jpg Bows and Eros 29.jpg Bows and Eros 30.jpg Category:Episode